wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The song keeper
A special thanks to all the people who let me use their OC's for this fan fiction Chapter One! "Ohmygoodness I can't believe I get to go to Jade mountain academy!" Nebula flashed her glowing scales. She couldn't wait to meet all of the dragonets in her winglet! She grabbed the scroll that invited her to Jade Mountain and read it for the hundredth time. Dear, Nebula We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Jade Mountain Academy, a school for dragons of all tribes, you have been placed in the gold winglet along with Flower (mudwing), Amazon (rainwing), Silverscales (nightwing), Sandstorm (sandwing), Fallen (skywing), and Pluto (icewing), we look forward to seeing you there! Sincerely, the Dragonets of Destiny A huge smile broke out on nebula's snout and, using her powerful seawing tail and wings she began swimming in circles unable to contain her excitement. "I might meet the dragonets of destiny" she flashed, her lavender glow scales glowing bright white. "Are you trying to make all of us blind" her older brother Ray flashed giving her an annoyed look. "No but I'm just really excited! I get to go to jade mountain academy and meet the dragonets of destiny!" "you've already met Queen Tsunami I don't really see what the big deal is" "WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS!?!?!?! Do you realize the these dragons single handedly stopped a WAR!" disgusted, Nebula swam out of the room and into her family's library, maybe all the scrolls would calm her down she loved all those scrolls and she was sooooo glad for the waterproof ink they were written on! without that there would be no scrolls here in the deep palace. Picking up her favorite scroll (Legends and myths: a nightwing guide to all ancient stories) she tried to read it, but she was just too excited! then putting down the scroll she decided to go talk to her best friend Pyrosome! he was a weird jumpy dragon but she love him anyway! "HEY PYROSOME!" she flashed brightly, swimming into his house. "H-hey Nebula" Pyrosome said startled "LOOK WHAT CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY" she flashed thrusting the letter into his snout and doing a little happy dance. "umm, yeah I got one of those to!" he flashed backing away from nebula and her terrible dancing. "GASP! YOU DID!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME RIGHT AWAY!" Nebula flashed, she then grabbed his shoulders and started shaking them. "What winglet are you in!! I'm in the gold winglet! and the dragons in there all sound really cool! there's one dragon named Sandstorm isn't that the coolest name ever!!" "I-uh, I mean I'm in the Jade winglet?" he flashed weakly " and I don't know... what if my winglet thinks i'm weird or something" "Any dragon who thinks MY best friend is weird! Has to go through me!" Nebula puffed out her chest and spread out her wings. "t-thanks, Nebs" He suddenly winced then started rubbing his forehead. "Another headache?" Nebula asked sympathetically her flashes softer "Y-yeah, but I'll be fine! d-don't worry about me-" Suddenly he stopped, an eerily stillness had entered his bones and he suddenly fixed her with a strange gaze not blinking at all, almost as if he was dead. In a place far away a power grows A dragon seeks it in his hold And with an heir that can't be told Chaos shall reign with terror untold So keep watch for a dragon blue as the sea Keep watch for a dragon with specks of green Keep watch for a dragon of icy rage And watch for a dragon of a warrior race Watch for a dragon pure as the moon And watch for a dragon fallen from grace And when you find them brave and true Take them to the place of you So evil unrest can't keep it's hold On The Song Keeper Treasure Fabled and old Pyrosome collapsed and started floating in the water unconscious. "PYRO!" Nebula flashed darting forward, she grabbed her friend and checked his pulse "Foosh" Nebula let out a sigh 'good He was only sleeping' she thought relieved. Swimming in side his house she set him on his bed, then feeling exhausted Nebula Swam back to her own House and slept. 02:51, September 7, 2019 (UTC)THREE DAYS LATER02:51, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Nebula Squealed as she beheld Jade mountain with it's three peaks slicing through the sky! it was sooooo big! she hurried inside the entrance and saw an older Nightwing handing out papers! "Oh hello! youuuuur Nebula right? she asked giving Nebula a warm smile "YEAH that's me!" Nebula replied happily taking the scroll the Nightwing offered her. "AHA I thought so! Well nice to meet you Nebula I'm Fatespeeker!" The dragon said cheerfully "that right there is your map of the academy and your schedule for this term! Your sleeping cave should be down that hallway and then three caves on the left side! Your classes start tomorrow and I think that's it for now! See you some other time Nebula!" she waved Nebula on as some rainwings charged in their wings blinding shades of yellow and pink. Nebula hurried past all the chatering dragons and found her sleeping cave there she found three bed's, the first one was a hammock, the second one was some scraps of cloth and the third one was a pool of water. Nebula new witch one was her bed, but she wasn't sure what dragon tribes her clawmates would be "ether way" Nebula thought sleepily "I'm sure we'll get along" she climbed into the water and soon fell asleep waiting for her clawmates. Chapter Two Nebula was having a nightmare. Logicly she new that nothing would hurt her, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding and her adrenaline from serging, and there was nothing she wanted more then to WAKE UP but she couldn't seem too. All she could do was sit and watch. Watch as her best friend slowly transformed into a monster. Pyrosome was standing there chained to the floor, his scales were slowly changing to black like someone was dripping black ink all over him, he turned to her and let out an agonising cry as the black over took the last of his oceany green scales. he's ever worried eyes staring at her before they slowly started to glow red and there he was, no longer the sweet and shy seawing but a giant Nightwing with glowing red eyes and a cruel smirk marring his face. A worried frown slipped on her face as she drifted into a deeper sleep... ~~~~~~some time later~~~~~~ Nebula looked around the library sighed, what was that thing that thing that Pyrosome said? It almost sounded like a-a prophecy? Nonono It couldn't be that. Only Nightwing's could see into the future and nebula knew that Pyrosome definitely wasn't one! right? nonono thinking like that would only stress her out more, she glanced at the sweet faced mudwing sitting behind the desk who had given her her scroll stamp and sighed again. she didn't even get to meet starflight! Uuuugh this day was turning out to be horrible! She placed the scroll she was reading back in the cubby and begane to exit the library. Maybe she could find the the music room and meet some dragons there? she had just thought that thought when BAM! she crashed into a orange/red skywing "Ouch! what was that for you lizard brain!!" she snarled at Nebula. (A/N: i just realized that Fallen is kinda like Carmilian......... woops...) then she flicked her tail angrily and stalked into the library. She avoided the mudwing at the desk and made her way towards the back of library snatching a scroll as she went. She sat down underneath one of the windows and proceeded to stare at the scroll in her hands. It looked to Nebula like she was trying to scare the scroll into submission, and deciding not to bother her more Nebula went on her way. ~~~~~~~~Fallen's pov~~~~~~~ Fallen didn't know why she decided to come to this stupid library In the first place! It wasn't like she could even read in the first place. She glanced up and saw that STUPID seawing who had bumped into her, and gave said seawing a death glare while snorting smoke into the air. "OUT!" A cry startled all the dragons in the library as the 'quiet' mudwing at the desk snarled the word so loudly Fallen was scared that the leaf windows would break. "OUT!" she hissed again staring straight at Fallen. "No smoke in the library! ok?" she said a little calmer now. "Oh umm sure yeah O-ok I'll-umm leave now" Fallen hurried out of the library with all eyes fixed on her yep this day was going just ''great she thought as she hurried along ''just great. Fallen then checked her cave to see if any of her classmates were there, and saw a Nightwing and a strange looking Sandwing, maybe a hybrid? Fallen couldn't tell. the Sand wing saw her and turned away with a snort. "Oh great! I have to share a cave with a Skywing! Could this day get ANY WORSE!" she yelled looking up at their cave walls. "I'm leaving to complain to the CAMEL BRAINED TOAD WHO DECIDED TO CAVE ME WITH A SKYWING!" She yelled on her way out. The NightWing winced and said "don't mind her she had an incident with SkyWings, one SkyWing is particular." "Oh?" Fallen said hoping for more details. "I'm not the one to tell you." she said glancing at the floor "I'm Silverscales by the way!" she smiled. "I'm Fallen" Fallen smiled politely as she turned to leave "I'm going to the prey center, see you later sometime!" she walked out the door with a flick of her tail. ~~~~~Flower's pov~~~~~ Flower smiled at her claw-mate Pluto, he is actually really nice and smart. When she first met him he looked SO boring but after talking to him for a bit it was clear to her that he's not boring at all! they were currently exploring the school together Trying to find all the secret caves, tunnels and what-have-yous "And that's kinda how the circles work" Pluto finished smiling at her. "Thats so cool! but not the best system ever, wouldn't It just cause a bunch of angry revenge seeking IceWings who feel that they should be in a higher circle? and IceWings who feel that they are better than everyone else?" Flower questioned. "Heh, yeah umm it does actually cause that hehe" Pluto winced "SOOO WHAT ABOUD MUDWING STUFF TELL ME THE MUDWING STUFF!"he said loudly, the dragons in the hallway next to them gave him a strange look. "Do you wan't to hear about Mudwing siblings?" "Yeah!! I've never really understood how dragons can be that close to each other, I't unheard of in the Ice kingdom" he said with a flick of his icy blue tail. "well yeah! that's because you're 'rankings' are turning lovely young dragonets into angsty hate machines!" She clipped his head with her wings "Do I have to nock some sense into you or what?" "Weren't you telling me about mudwing stuff." he gave her a dry look "or do you wan't to keep talking about how my society is LITERAL TRASH" he said pouting. "Fine, fine" Flower relented giggling (Author's note:I am really sorry If I got you'r characters personality wrong buuuuuut I think I kinda ship Flower and Pluto heuheuheueuheuheuheuheu also my Pluto has no relation to Starry-nebula's Pluto) TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY ALL THE SHIPS THAT ARE GONNA BE SHIPPED IN THIS STORY KEEP YOUR PANTS ON CUZZ THIS IS GONNA GET WILD! (that sounded better in my head sorry......) "And the only sibling that goes here is my brother Brook! he's such a sweet heart!" Flower finished as they rounded a corner and found themselves in a large cavern, (about five fully grown dragons could fly around in there comfortably) a few steps ahead of them was a glassy lake reflecting the cloudy sky which was visible through several large skylights on the ceiling."Oh wow." Flower said speechless, "This place is so beautiful!!" "Really?" Pluto said wrinkling his snout "it's just some lake in a cave?" "UUGH typical IceWing behavior" Flower sighed "Just like one not to appreciate the beauty all around them!" she gestured around with her wings. "Just look at how the lake perfectly reflects the sky! can't you smell the rain the air!" (AN:OMG WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS IT GOT AUTO CORRECTED FROM RAIN TO RAISEN XD *WEEZE*)She gave him a smile "moments like these are when I'm sooo glad I learned how to paint! how to capture this beauty and keep It forever, in the form of a painting!" "Wow, th-that's really inspiring" he said giving her an admiring glance (AN: YEP IT'S OFFICIAL........I'M SHIPPING IT. friend who's helping me write this: *sighhhh face palm*) "aww thanks" Flower smiled at him sweetly. "well anyway, I think we should head back to our sleeping cave! see you around!" "Bye" They both walked toward their sleeping caves exited for tomorrow, and all the new people they'd meet! Chapter 3 GONG GONG GOOOOONG the sound of the first bells for class rang though the hallway causing Nebula lifted her head from the book she was reading "It's time for class!" she jumped up and ran over to the Mudwing librarian "I'd like to check out this book please!" "A brief history of the known tribes? Ok I'll get that checked out for you! "Thanks! I gotta be getting to class now!" after Nebula checked out the book she made her way over to the cave her winglet was meeting at. as she came across the cave she stopped for a moment to appreciate its beauty, it was open to the sky with ivy crawling all over the walls, there was a small pool of water off to the side that was reflecting the gorgeous blue sky and there were several mountain flowers growing out of the cracked stone floor. as Nebula scanned the room she saw several dragons already there. Fallen the rude Skywing from earlier, a bored looking Sandwing, a sleepy raining, and a tired Nightwing. as well as Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)